Watching and waiting
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: It had been ten years and the mortals are still looking for her. But one stands out the most, Howard Stark, Elizabeth goes to his one night to tell him to stop looking for her. This is a series of one shots of Emily/Elizabeth telling Howard to stop looking for her and watching Tony growing up without Tony knowing till later in life,
1. Chapter 1

Ten years later, Howard's pov

It had be ten years since Captain America had been lost as well as his niece, Lieutenant America, Howard knew that they were both still out there somewhere. He wasn't sure where they were, the only thing he knew that Captain America was somewhere in her ocean. As for Lieutenant America, there was haut nothing expect that she had told the Howling commandos that she needed to find a new place after the loss that she had the month before. Howard couldn't blame her for trying to find a new place in her life but it shouldn't have taken ten years to do so. Howard was in his mansion in New York City and he was standing on the balcony from his bedroom on the third floor, he was looking at the different buildings and house that were around him before looking down at the street. There were people walking on the street but what surprised him somewhat was a girl standing in front of the mansion.

The odd thing she was looking up at him, but that was not all and that was where the strangeness ends. It was dark outside and from the looks of her that she seem to glowing, silver no less and it seem bright under the moonlight. Considering it was winter time that the girl had a silver parka, blue pants, black hunting boots and he could barely see some of the white shirt that was hanging out from under the parka. The hood of the parka was up around her head and face so that he couldn't make out her face but it was clear that she couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen years of age, he shuddered slightly. He had the weirdest feeling that he knows this girl, the girl had than lowered her head and walked up to the door. Howard left the balcony as he heard the doorbell ringing, Howard had just managed to get to the living room when his butler, Jarvis, had entered the living. Jarvis had walked over to him before he had spoke.

"Sir, there is a girl here claiming to know you."

"Did she say of who she was?"

"No, she had ask me to tell you that she was here and she needed to talk to you about something. She didn't say what she wanted to talk to you about."

"She did say anything more than that?"

"The other only thing she said that the talking must be in private." Howard nodded when Jarvis had said that.

"I will talk to her in my office. Take her to my office." Jarvis had nodded and left, Howard had went to his office right away. After a couple of minutes that Jarvis had entered the office and the girl had entered the office before Jarvis had left and closed the door behind him. As the girl entered that it was clear she walked with the grace of a hunter and a warrior, as well as a soldier that had seen a lot of action in her young life. The girl had sat down across from him and looked at him or at least he assumed she was since she still hadn't lowered her hood and it was enough over her fact that he couldn't tell of her face looked like or not for sure at any rate. Now that she was closer that he was able to pick some more things about her, that her built was like that of a mix of a nimble runner and warrior. He could see some of her hair and it was long for she had in a braid. The end of the braid was outside of the hood of the parka and it was over her shoulder, the color of her hair was blond, the same color as Lieutenant America and Captain America. Howard had leaned back in his chair before he had spoke. "Who are you and how do I know you?" Howard could see enough of the girl's mouth to see a smirk form on her face before she had spoke in a Brooklyn accent.

"You know, I thought you would have figured out of who I was and how I know you by now." Howard was close of falling off his chair when he heard her speak, he knew that voice all too well. Than she had lowered her hood to reveal her face, but she didn't need to lower her hood for him to know who she was.

"Elizabeth." Howard had got up and hugged her. Elizabeth had got up as Howard walked over to and hugged him back and than he let go and looked at her. He notice she still had that hair clip in her hair and the orange flame bracelet on her wrist. Elizabeth didn't look any older than fifteen or sixteen of which was odd since she was suppose to be twenty six. "Where have you been?" Elizabeth had sighed when Howard had said that.

"Away, I need to find a new place, a new home and a new family of which I did not long after I had left New York."

"How do you look like you fifteen and not twenty six?"

"Howard, I can't explain everything. You may not understand or wrap your mind around it. I had come here for a reason." Howard wondered why she had come here and he wondered what this reason was.

"Why are you here?" Elizabeth had took a breath before she had spoke.

"I need you to stop looking for me."

"I had found you..."

"No, I had found you and it wasn't that hard to do. I know you have been trying to find me and I want you to stop looking for me, for when I leave here I know you won't be able to find me. I don't want to be found when I leave here."

"Why? Why do you not want to be found? But the world needs a hero." Elizabeth merely nodded when Howard had said that.

"That might be true, but I don't want to be found because I am happy with the life I have now as well as the family I have. It may not replace the life and family I had before, but I found a new life and family none the less. Not only that but I know of what some of the things you have done since the war and I fear if you keep looking for me that you would be put into more danger than you are in now. That is the main reason I didn't live with any of the howling commandos after the war had ended, for I didn't want to put them into any kind of danger that I would be facing, a danger that they couldn't deal with like in the war. Ever since I was thirteen that my life was a never ending battle, I didn't want that for anyone I had left after the war. So please for your own safety, stop looking for me." Howard lowered his head but Elizabeth had spoke once more. "Howard, I know I am asking a lot. But I must ask you of this, to stop looking for me and instead focus more on looking for my uncle." Howard smiled slightly when Elizabeth had said that.

"I will do what you ask." Elizabeth had nodded and put her hood back up and was about ready to leave when Howard had spoke once more. "Elizabeth." Elizabeth had turned and looked at him. "I know that the world would need heroes once more, so please, promise me that if the world needs heroes again that you will be there to help if you can."

"I will do what I can that I can promise. Howard. But I can't promise if Lieutenant America will come back." Howard merely nodded, ten years can change a person but he wasn't sure of what changed Elizabeth had made.

"One more thing. Will you come back and visit me one day?"

"We shall see, I can't promise that." Howard nodded and watched as Elizabeth leave his office without looking back at him. Hoping that he would see her again, he knows that Elizabeth can't really order him around but she was a friend and he intends to keep his word to her as a friend.

Emily's pov

Emily stood in front of the mansion for a few minutes watching Howard till he had saw her in the street. Emily needed to do something, something at she should have done ten years ago after jointing the hunt. But even ten years later, she would need to do it anyway, considering of what she had heard in the last ten years from Hermes. It was clear that he was staring at her, after a minute that she could make out his face that told her that he was wondering of who she was and why she was standing there looking at him. Emily had lowered her head and walked up to the door and rang the door bell, after a couple of minutes that the door had opened to reveal a butler. Emily wasn't surprised by that but she didn't know who this was and than he spoke in a British voice.

"May I ask of who you are?"

"My name is unimportant, just know that I know Howard stark and I need to talk to him privately. Tell him that I am here."

"May I ask of why you want to talk to him for?"

"Just tell him." The butler had left and she could hear him talking to Howard and than the butter had come back and lead her to an office. When Emily was inside that she sat down and looked at him, he had changed somewhat for Howard looked a few years older of which was not a surprise. His beard had grown some more but he looked more like he had just got out of bed or out of his lab. Emily notice that he was looking at her as well trying to figure her out. It was Howard of who had spoke first.

"Who are you and how do I know you?" Emily knew that Howard could only see enough of her mouth to see the smirk on her face and than she had spoke in her Brooklyn accent.

"You know, I thought you would have figured out of who I was and how I know you by now." Emily smiled when Howard was close of falling off of his chair when she had spoke and than she had lowered her hood to show who she was.

"Elizabeth." Howard had got up and hugged her. Emily had got up as Howard walked over to and hugged him back, than he let go of and looked at her. When he let go that he looked at her, Emily knows she looks no different from the last time they had meet and she was more or less twenty six considering her birthday was last week. "Where have you been?" Emily had sighed when Howard had said that.

"Away, I need to find a new place, a new home and a new family of which I did not long after I had left New York."

"How do you look like you fifteen and not twenty six?"

"Howard, I can't explain everything. You may not understand or wrap your mind around it. I had come here for a reason." It was true, Emily had never really told Howard that she was a demigod and he thought that the powers she used, as well as James and Lauren, had come from somewhere other than where they were from.

"Why are you here?" Emily had took a breath before she had spoke.

"I need you to stop looking for me."

"I had found you..."

"No, I had found you and it wasn't that hard to do. I know you have been trying to find me and I want you to stop looking for me, for when I leave here I know you won't be able to find me. I don't want to be found when I leave here."

"Why? Why do you not want to be found? But the world needs a hero." Emily had merely nodded when Howard had said that.

"That might be true, but I don't want to be found because I am happy with the life I have now as well as the family I have. It may not replace the life and family I had before, but I found a new life and family none the less. Not only that but I know of what some of the things you have done since the war and I fear if you keep looking for me that you would be put into more danger than you are in now. That is the main reason I didn't live with any of the howling commandos after the war had ended, for I didn't want to put them into any kind of danger that I would be facing, a danger that they couldn't deal with like in the war. Ever since I was thirteen that my life was a never ending battle, I didn't want that for anyone I had left after the war. So please for your own safety, stop looking for me." Howard lowered his head but Emily had spoke once more. "Howard, I know I am asking a lot. But I must ask you of this, to stop looking for me and instead focus more on looking for my uncle." Howard smiled slightly when Emily had said that.

"I will do what you ask." Emily had nodded when Howard had said that and put her hood back up and she was was about ready to leave the office when Howard had spoke once more. "Elizabeth." Emily had turned and looked at him. "I know that the world would need heroes once more, so please, promise me that if the world needs heroes again that you will be there to help if you can."

"I will do what I can that I can promise. Howard. But I can't promise if Lieutenant America will come back." Howard merely nodded. Before Emily could move that Howard had spoke once more.

"One more thing. Will you come back and visit me one day?"

"We shall see, I can't promise that." Emily had turned and left the office, Emily wasn't sure what the future holds but any luck, that she would see Howard again as well as her uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirteen years later, Howard's pov

So much had happen in many ways, first he was going to get married that day and he had picked this day for a reason. First off it was the day that Captain America was lost and a month later Lieutenant America and disappeared. But ten years on this day that Elizabeth, or Lieutenant America, had come to his house and ask him not to try to find her for she old him that he would b more in danger than he was already. He didn't understand of what she meant but didn't argue, for he remembered telling her of some things like how it was that some things were added to the things he had gave to the howling commandos. As he lead his new wife out of the chapel that he noticed someone across the street. A girl no more than fifteen years of age, she was wearing a white shirt, silver camo pants, a silver jacket and black hunting boots. Her hair was a blond and it looked a little lighter than he had last saw her.

Not only but the girl's hair was braided, like last time he saw her. He couldn't see her eyes from where he was but he knew they had to be blue, for there was only one person of who it was. Howard knew of who the girl was when he saw her, Elizabeth had smiled and put her finger to her lips. Howard understood of her meaning, that she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Howard had figured that she had was there so she could watch the wedding or at least the last bit of where Howard and his new wife had come out. When Howard had let his wife go in first than he looked across the street, Elizabeth had merely nodded before walking down the street. Howard had watched till she turned a corner and disappeared, when she disappeared that Howard had got into the limo to be taking to their next location for the day.

Emily's pov

Emily had heard about Howard and him getting married, so she had managed to get some time off and went to his wedding. She had made sure that he didn't see her till when he had left the chapel he was getting married in. When he had left the chapel that Howard had saw her as he walked down the steps, Emily remained of where she was, watching him. Emily had smiled as Howard helped his wife in and he had saw that and Emily handout her lips to her mouth when she knows he was looking at her. She wanted to make sure that he knew not to say anything to anyone there, she knows she looks no different than thirteen years ago but like before Howard had changed. There was a but of difference of hoe he was carrying now than even twenty years ago as well as a few other things. After Emily had put her finger to her lips that she nodded and walked down the street and than out of sight.

Two years later, Howard's pov

Howard and Maria entered their mansion, Maria had went up to their room while Howard remained on the first floor with Anthony in his arms. Howard had looked down at Anthony, when Howard first saw Anthony that he fell in love with him. In many ways that he hoped that Anthony would be like him and continue his legacy when Anthony was old enough. Howard had sat down in one of the chairs in the living room, just as he sat down that there was a knock on the door and Jarvis had walked to the door. When Jarvis had open the door that Howard could here Elizabeth talking outside, a minute later that Elizabeth had entered the living room. Howard smiled when Elizabeth had sat down next to him and looked at Anthony of who was still in his arms. Elizabeth was wearing what she was wearing the last time he had saw her, a silver jacket, a white shirt, silver camo pants and black hunting boots. Elizabeth still had her poppy hair clip in her hair and her orange flames bracelet on her wrist. It was Howard who had spoke.

"Hey Elizabeth, it had been fifteen years since we had at least spoke."

"Yeah. May I ask of what his name?"

"Anthony." Howard had paused before he went on. "How come you didn't approach me or enter the wedding a couple of years ago?"

"I was there watching the wedding but I had left just before you had left the building and I waited around till you saw me."

"How did you found out about Anthony?"

"That wasn't difficult, you are the CEO of your company. So it wasn't hard to track down when I learned your wife was pregnant." Howard had nodded when Elizabeth had said that.

"Elizabeth, would you ever explain of what happen to you and why you have those powers that you have?" Elizabeth smiled slightly when Howard had said that.

"Howard, you would have a hard time believing and accepting it."

"You are making it sound like if it magic that you can do or something." Elizabeth had looked at Howard when he said that, Howard would laugh but her face was serious. It as clear that magic had something to do with what she was capable of, but there wasn't any since thing as magic. "Are you saying you are a witch or something?"

"No. But there is magic in this world. One way to put of what I can do could be called magic. But I can't do magic, to be accurate I live in an utterly different world from you. One that you have heard but you think of them as myths, legends and bedtime stories for children." Howard had no idea of what she could be referring to, it was hard to wrap his mind around, it was clear to him now of why she refuse to answer his questions all those years ago about facing more dangers than he has been.

"This had to do with the dangers you spoke of?" Elizabeth had nodded when Howard had said that.

"You heard about the Greeks and the stories of the gods?"

"Of course I have. What of it?" Elizabeth had looked away and to the window of where the moon was shinning though hitting her making her glow in a silver light. She had a glow a few minutes ago but it was not as bright as it was now in the moonlight nor was there any sign of it when he saw her just outside the wedding all those years ago. Than Elizabeth had looked back at Howard and it seem like her eyes were glowing, not just with a silver light but it seem like there was a orange fire behind her blue eyes.

"Those stories are true, there are demigods still around today and I am one of those few demigods. Due to my scent that monsters would find me and as a result that no matter where I would gone after the war that the people I had left in this world would have been in danger if I lived with them. I feared if you tried to find me that someone from the other world I was part would try to use you or any of the howling commandos to try to use me or make me their pawn or even worse. For there are some evils that would try to get demigods to join them though any means or would just kill the mortals, like you, just because they think you are worthless. We have magic in my other world but only few can use it, few can use what is called the mist."

"As in the dew, what does water have to do with your other world." Elizabeth shook her head when Howard had said that.

"You don't understand even now, I can't explain much more. But the mist is not what you said or what the gods and demigods refer to the mist that I was referring to. The mist is a veil between the two worlds and it allows certain people to use to make mortals and demigods, at times gods or the dead, to make them think what they want to see." It seem so much to wrap his mind around but he was still curious of a few things though.

"But don't demigods age though? I am pretty sure that demigods aged like mortals."

"You are correct unless granted godhood or immortality. As it happens, I had joined he hunt, so I am a immortal hunter of Artemis. I had stopped aging the moment I had took the oath, I might be thirty nine but I am still at the age of fifteen."

"Isn't that annoying. To be at one age forever?" Elizabeth shrugged when he said that.

"Not really."

"Anyway, if you a demigod than who is your godly parent, Zeus or Poseidon?" When Howard had said that, that Elizabeth started laughing. Howard didn't understand of why she was laughing till she managed to control it and managed to spoke but it was clear that she was close of laughing as she spoke.

"Howard, Zeus and Poseidon are not the only gods that have children. The others have children as well expect for the Virgin goddesses, Artemis and Hestia. But I am a daughter of Demeter and champion of Hestia." Howard was about ready to say something when Emily had reached and touched Anthony's forward and whispered something in Greek from the sounds of it. Than he glowed for a few moments before the glow had died down and he opened hai eyes just as Elizabeth removed her hand. Howard had looked over at Elizabeth when she pulled her hand away.

"What did you just do?"

"I gave him a blessing of hope, compare to the god's blessing it is weak but it will do. I just gave him the hope that he will continue your legacy and up till your death that his home would be protected from both the mortal world and my world. Being the champion of Hestia I can protect the home." Howard nodded when Elizabeth said that and he looked at Anthony as he spoke.

"At least that makes me feel better of what is in his future. Do you think you can promise one more thing?"

"It depends on what it is." Howard had looked back at Elizabeth.

"Promise me at if I do die that I will be able to talk to my son after my death at least once." Elizabeth signed when he said at.

"I can't really promise that, but I can promise that I would do what I can. If I was a daughter of Hades, than hat would be no problem."

"Hades had children?"

"Yes, you heard of a couple of them."

"Who?"

"Hitler for one." Howard was about ready to say something but Elizabeth had stood up and spoke. "I can't stay for much longer since the hunt is moving, but I only stopped to see you and Anthony. But I need you to promise me something?"

"What?"

"Not to tell your son about me or my other world. At least not till he is ready to know for I have feeling that one day he will learn about it, but he is not a demigod. That I am sure of, I have been in my other world long enough to know a demigod when I see one. I know Anthony is not a demigod. But I must go." Elizabeth had than went to the front door, Howard had went over to the window and watched Elizabeth run down the street to a group of girls waiting at the end of the street.

Elizabeth's pov

When she learned that Howard's wife was pregnant that Emily was surprised, that a coupe of days before Anthony was both that she had a demigod dream that showed of a man in an iron suit. The man looked similar to Howard, Emily had a familiar it was either Howard or his child or a future child for she has no idea of how many children Howard may have. But Emily saw other things as well, included Howard trying to protect his child from the kind of work he was doing. When Emily woke up form her dream that she knew what she had to do to ear Howard some as well as for his child. Emily didn't think it would prevent everything but it should bring comfort to both of them. After talking with Howard when she entered the house a couple of days later, of her dream, that Emily had gave Anthony a blessing hoping that he would be able to do what Anthony might be able to do. Than Emily had left after explaining. A little bit of her oh her world to Howard, before leave the street that Emily had turned around and saw Howard standing there with Anthony in his arms. Emily had nodded before she had turned back around and followed her sisters into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty one years later

Emily was running though New York, last night she had a demigod dream and it scared and worried her. Demigods dreams were either in near future, happening right than or were in the past, half of it depended on the demigod and how close they were to some people or if that it was in a time of war. She had dreamed that Howard and his wife was in a car crash but there was something off and wrong about it. The crash happened very fast and she couldn't make it out fully, she remembered seeing someone or something in the middle of the road. After a few minutes that Emily had managed to make it to the site of the crash with the hope that she might be able to do so thing. When she reached there that she realized she was too late for she saw whatever it was in the middle of the road and the limo that Howard and maybe his wife wee in try to avoid but crashed.

Emily watched the car crash and than she looked to where the thing was and saw that it was no longer there. Emily had managed to hold back the tears and ran over to the limo and with some help from some of the people that they managed to drag out Howard and his wife. Howard's wife was died when they pulled her out but Howard was barely alive, before Emily could say or do anything that Howard had grasp her wrist. Emily had looked down at the hand before looking back at Howard, his face was full of worry and full of fear. Tears started to run down his cheeks as well as some blood coming from a wound on his shoulder. Howard was breathing heavy, Emily knew Howard didn't have long but he was barely holding on almost like if there was something he needed to do first. What he said made it plain of why he was barely hanging in there.

"Tony! Elizabeth, I need you to watch over Tony!"

"Howard!" Emily looked around and she could hear the sirens coming closer to the crash site. "Tony is twenty, he can take care of himself."

"Elizabeth, please! For old time sake."

"Why do you want me to watch over him now? You are making it sound like HYDRA is still around or something."

"Please, Elizabeth. Tony might be in danger because of me and you are the only one who can protect him from this threat. For they are not gone."

"Who is not gone?"

"Today was no accident, Elizabeth. They are still out there, they will hunt down those that have stopped them earlier and they will do everything to prevent more people to stop them or prevent them from their goals. You and Tony are among them. You know what you are fighting against but Tony doesn't. They have only grown since the ..." Howard coughed and he managed to talk a little more. "The ones that are coming and the ones had a hand in what happen today are ..." Howard had stopped talking and his eyes slowly closed, than Howard had went limp. Emily was about ready to say something when she felt someone pull her away and one of the police officers had took Howard's body away from the site as well as his wife. Emily was placed behind the lines that was created around the site, Emily had pushed though the crowd and ran away from the scene wondering what Howard was talking about.

A few days later that the funeral was being hold, Emily was in the shadows of a tree watching thinking the last words that Howard had told her. She had looked to where Tony and Howard's friend were standing, Emily had watched Tony grew up in the last two decades. There had been times when Tony had saw her but it was not very many there, in many ways that Tony was like Howard. But than in many ways Tony was not like Howard, as Howard and hai wife was being lowered that Tony had looked away and looked to where Emily was standing. Emily stared back at him, he had a look on his face that was of confusion, like he was trying to figure out something. Emily backed up some so that she was more in the shadows than she had been before and Tony had looked away from where she was. When everyone had left that Emily had went to the grave and looked at the tombstones.

"Howard, I promise that I will watch over Tony as much as I can. I promise that I will protect as much as possible without him knowing even he lands in too much trouble as well to help him in what he needs to do. But I will still have to keep my distance like I had done since the war ended." Emily turned around and walked away.

Two decades later

Emily had no trouble getting into the stark mansion when Nick Fury had put Tony under lockdown in his home. The only reason she managed that was because of her half brother Phil had let her. Phil had more or less had become her contact in the mortal world like how Howard had been in a way. Phil had known about Howard and what he had said to her before he had died, Phil also had no idea of what Howard could have meant by that. Emily had her hood of her parka up to make sure that Tony didn't see her face, for it was bound that he would know her if he sees her face. Emily had kept as true to her promise as she could, but it was difficult with Tony becoming Iron Man not too long ago or at least that is what it seems to Emily. Emily had made it quickly to where Tony was and he had just closed a book than Howard had appeared from off camera and spoke making Tony looking up.

"Tony, you're too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you." Howard had gesture to the city behind him. "I built this for you. And some day you'll realize that it represents a whole lot more than people's inventions, it represents my life's work. This is the key to the future. I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out. And when you do, you will change the world. What is, and always will be, my greatest creation... is *you*." Emily didn't saw anything as Tony watched and listened to what Howard was saying, Emily had be present when Howard had made this. Emily remembered that Howard felt he may not live long enough to see Tony become an adult. For the most part Howard had reached he point of where Tony had become a man or at last reach maturity. When the film ended that Emily had spoke making Tony jump.

"Your father meant it, that you are his greatest creation." Tony had turned around and looked at Emily with a similar look that he had at the funeral when he had saw her.

"I remember you, you were at my parent's funeral."

"Indeed I was, I knew your father very well."

"It seems everyone knew him better than I did." Tony had walked away when He said that. Emily had followed him as he walked.

"That is only because he kept at arm's distance and it pained him to do that. But it was his way of protecting you from he life he found himself in. The last thing he wanted was for you to be drag into what he was doing, he was leading a dangerous life."

"But he seem to care more about Captain America as well as Lieutenant America than he did me."

"Tony!" Tony had stopped and looked at her when Emily had did that. Emily had walked up to him before she went on. "I can't say for sure of why he was looking for both of them even if he stopped looking for after a few years time. But what I can is this, that he really did care for you, before he died and when I spoke with him that he talked about you none stop and how proud he was of you and the things you done at a young age. He hope and wanted you to be like him but yet be who you are and suppose to be. He wanted his legacy to go on though you. It just that as you were growing up that Howard wasn't totally sure of what to say to you or how to towel you of how proud he was, he never really was good at that." Tony had looked away from her, Emily had turned and started to walk but Tony had spoke up.

"Who are you?" Emily had turned around and spoke.

"An old friend, one that had been watching your father and one that had been watching you and doing my best to keep a promise I made over twenty years ago. But soon enough, you will know exactly of who I am." Without saying anything more that Emily had turned and left the room leaving Tony once more.

Several months later

Emily was walking in the Helicarrier, they had captured Loki and Tony had since come aboard the Helicarrier. As Emily walked that she went by the lab and the door was open, Dr. Banner and Tony were in there and Tony noticed Emily walking by. Emily had noticed out of the corner, as she walked, that Tony had spoke to Dr. Banner and Emily heard what Tony had said. Just after Emily had walked past the lab that she heard footsteps behind her and than she heard Tony speaking from behind her. When she heard Tony that she had stopped walking but Tony went on walking as he spoke.

"Wait, Elizabeth." Emily had turned and looked at him, for once he didn't seem as confused he had been when he saw her or tossed to her. "Why didn't you tell me at the mansion of who you were?"

"Because it wasn't time for me to reveal I was alive to the world. I also wanted to enjoy my new life of which is why I ask your father to stop looking for me. I also didn't tell you about me because of the reaction you may have had if you known."

"But is what with all the silver and such?"

"Let's just say that I have a long life span." Emily wasn't about ready to go into detail about being a hunter with Tony. Tony had merely nodded and went back to the lab. Once the battle was over and after eating at the one place Tony had brought up that she had went back to the camp. After getting back that Bianca had took out of the camp and to a small clearing, Bianca didn't tell her why she had lead her here to till a ghost had stopped out from the trees. Emily smiled when she saw it was Howard and he walked over to her and Emily walked close to Howard. Emily wanted to hug him but she knew she couldn't, unless if she was a child of hades herself.

"Hi Elizabeth."

"Hi, Howard. It has been a while."

"It has. Bianca had told me about what you had done and the promise you made. I am glad that Tony was able to do what I had hope he would when I brought him all those years ago even if he hit some rough patches for a few years."

"Back in World War II I would agree with you on the rough patches but I would say more of hard places or a rock now a days." Howard smiled slight to and his appearance flickered.

"I can't stay too long but I am at least glad to talk to you for a minute." Than Howard had disappeared. Emily had walked back over to Bianca.

"Come on let's go home." Emily and Bianca walked back to the hunter's camp.


End file.
